honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Horizon Zero Dawn
Horizon Zero Dawn is the 142nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Horizon Zero Dawn. It was published on March 21, 2017. Horizon Zero Dawn ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', however, when 'Fandom Games '''acquired the ''Honest Game Trailers series, the Horizon Zero Dawn ''episode was not moved to the new channel. It is unknown why this particular episode was removed. Nonetheless, several unofficial versions of the video still exist on some other YouTube channels, including versions embedded within reaction videos, and with multi-lingual subs. ''"It's kinda like watching NatGeo, except all the animals are chainsaws!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Horizon Zero Dawn Script From the developer that brought you space Nazis from the Nazi planet, comes a brad new property that dares to ask the question, "What would The Flintstones be like if the dinosaurs were killer robots?" Horizon Zero Dawn Enter the post-post-apocalyptic city-jungles of Horizon, an intriguing setting that will leave you hungry to peal away its mysteries which is a nice bonus to what we all really came here for: taking down bigass dino-bots with a bow and arrow! Look at me! I'm Turok now! Step into the ornate leg-warmers of Aloy, a firy-haired seeker of the Nora who's basically little orphan Annie, if she was a Far Cry protagonist! Then follow along as she explores a vast wilderness of map icons, uncovering ancient ruins, artificial monstrosities, mountains with conveniently placed handholds, the best version of Ubisoft towers you've ever seen, and killing wave after wave of dudes with just a bow! Wait a second... This feels awfully familiar... Oh, it's sci-fi Tomb Raider! Glad we cleared that up. Unravel the tangled conspiracy behind Zero Dawn as the plot quickly turns from an 80's-stule coming-of-age story complete with an upper class bully you face in a contest of skill to a future fantasy epic where a single 19-year-old girl must find out the hidden history of the world. While avoiding assassination from a murderous A.I. God that makes Skynet and H.A.L. look like pretty chill dudes! That rises above the extremely low bar set by most video game storytelling by being even a little bit original! Coz it's gonna take a lot of writing to make cave-girl versus dino-bots not seem ridiculous! Get ready to hunt the world's most dangerous game, where you'll sneak through the tall grass, set up traps and scout their routes -- until the A.I. doesn't move like you expect it and your cover gets blown almost immediately! Then shoot arrow after after, while you dodge with endless stamina, knock-off their robo-clothes, rassle it to the ground, and finish it off to collect their sweet, sweet inside parts! Until you unlock the over-ride function and have your dino-robo-bots do all the dirty work! It's kinda like watching NatGeo, except all the animals are chainsaws! fight. Oh yeah! I could watch this all day! So slap on your your metal headdress, and venture into a world of possibilities in an exciting new franchise that coud have been Game of the Year material -- if it hadn't come out three days before Zelda! Oopsies! Starring: Aloy Croft; Cortmama; Muradin; Mutton Chaps; Crazy Bag Ladies; 90's Raver; Caprisun; Riff Raff; Oh Look! That Guy From Fringe. Again; and An Angry TI-89. for Horizon Zero Dawn was 'Dino Crisis III.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Dino Crisis III You know, for a world that's totally destroyed, everyone's eyebrows sure are on fleek! Trivia * In total, four episodes of Honest Game Trailers were lost when the series moved from Smosh Games to Fandom Games '''in 2019 including ''Payday 2, 'Friday the 13th (NES) and PlayStation VR.' '''In addition, four episodes of 'Honest Trailers Anime' were lost when the 'Screen Junkies Plus' subscription service was shut down in 2018. However, unofficial versions of almost all of the lost episodes exist somewhere on the internet if you know where to look, usually with multi-lingual subtitles. Reception Mark Serrels of Kotaku wrote the ''Honest Game Trailer "struggles to find bad things to say about Horizon Zero Dawn." He wrote that the video "totally celebrates what's great about Horizon. Cause it is great." Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha highlighted the video for calling Horizon Zero Dawn "Flintstones with Dino-bots." Heywood also noted that Honest Game Trailers "label it as Sci-Fi Tomb Raider, so while the game has been considered a masterpiece, it still isn’t bullet proof." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Horizon Zero Dawn Gets An Honest Game Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailers Struggles To Find Bad Things To Say About Horizon Zero Dawn ' - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:Guerilla Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Lost episodes Category:Games